<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dazed by CindyRyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719990">Dazed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan'>CindyRyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nancy Drew (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Grief/Mourning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for 1x18. Consider this my fix it for the shattered mess that is Ryan and Nancy's father daughter relationship. Spoilers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nancy Drew &amp; Ryan Hudson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Dazed<br/>
author: Cindy Ryan<br/>
spoilers: 1x18<br/>
Notes: I've only seen the episode once so the dialog is from memory.<br/>
Timeline: Post seance pre stop at the historical society</p>
<p>Nancy Drew knew she was in shock, but to have it last for hours? In a month's time her life had completely turned on it's end and smashed to pieces.  Nancy wasn't a Drew she was a Hudson, her mother had been the town ghost story and her new boyfriend had just been murdered. Owen may or may not have been killed by an ancient sea spirit Nancy had conjured to obtain her mother's bones from the ocean. God, when she laid everything out it sounded like a supernatural drama on steroids. She wasn't scheduled to work that day and Nancy was grateful. The seance had been tougher than she'd expected.  She wanted to grieve Owen. She missed him. Missed his smile, his gentle touch, the way he held her at night as they fell asleep.  </p>
<p>Nancy was supposed to meet Ace later at the historical society. Now it was late morning and she was wandering the streets near the marina. She'd put her phone on silent just needing time to herself. Nancy knew it was selfish; knew there was too much going on. Yet, she needed a minute or a hundred and twenty. On top of everything that had happened lately she wasn't proud of how she'd treated her biological father. Ryan had showed up to check on her. Nancy had been touched that he was making an effort even though he had not been Owen's greatest fan. He knew she was hurting and had tried to be there for her. She'd practically slammed the door in his face telling him he couldn't claim her. That every woman in his life was either dead or ruined. Not her best choice of words. They'd also hurt George.</p>
<p>With a sigh Nancy huddled deeper into her jacket. The wind had picked up off the water.  A flash of color caught her attention and Nancy realized she was at the ice cream store that her parents used to meet at. Feeling like she needed a connection to something Nancy stepped inside. The girl behind the counter smiled as she recognized Nancy from the earlier trip. Nancy ordered a large chocolate shake. A few minutes later she took the shake to a back table and sat down heavily.  She slumped against the bench seat. Nancy felt tears prick her eyes and her vision blurred.  Everyone was counting on her to save them from the curse. Nancy wasn't sure she could this time.  She couldn't seem to put more than two thoughts together. </p>
<p>Taking a sip of the shake Nancy pulled out her phone and read the messages. She replied to the urgent ones and cleared the rest. With the phone still in her hand Nancy pulled up her contacts. She brought up Ryan's entry and hesitated her right thumb hovering. </p>
<p>
  <i>'I just want to do right by you.'</i>
</p>
<p>A lump formed in Nancy's throat. She may not like the man he was but even Nancy could see he was changing. Slowly, but the evidence was there. If he didn't want anything more to do with her that was her fault; she deserved it. But Nancy knew she owed him an apology even if it was only to his voicemail. Clearing her throat Nancy dialed and held the phone to her left ear.  The cal went to voicemail.</p>
<p>“Ryan, it's Nancy.”Nancy began her voice shaking with tears and emotion. “I just wanted to say I was sorry for what happened at the house.  I was sad and angry and you were an easy target.  I would like to try again. I'll be at the ice cream shop on main for another hour. If you don't show; I'll understand.”</p>
<p>With trembling hands Nancy ended the call and placed the phone on the table. She wrapped her hands around the soda fountain style glass seeking solace from the nostalgia that the glass and this place represented. All she could do was wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Dazed<br/>author: Cindy Ryan<br/>notes and summary: See part one</p>
<p>Ryan Hudson found a parking spot a block down from the ice cream shop.  He took a deep steadying breath and got out closing the door and locking the car. He pocketed the keys and stepped onto the sidewalk.  Ryan paused for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. He'd listened to the voicemail from Nancy twice before he let himself believe.  The cynical part of him thought she wanted something a favor for whatever her next supernatural quest was. Ryan tried to shove that doubt aside. Her tone had sounded honest and so had the tears he'd heard. In the end Ryan was here for Lucy. He owed it to her to give the family they'd created another chance. Walking the short distance to the ice cream shop Ryan opened the door and stepped inside as the bell jingled. He looked around trying to force back the memories. He and Lucy had spent a lot of time here. Then he spotted his daughter sitting at one of the back tables and Ryan's heart broke. Nancy's face was pale and her eyes red rimmed. She did smile when she saw him and Ryan took that as a good sign. </p>
<p>“Thank you.”Nancy said when Ryan reached the table and sat down. “I didn't think you'd come.”</p>
<p>“I owed it to Lucy.”Ryan replied simply. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Ryan knew it was a stupid question. He could see that she was clearly not. Grief and sadness were etched on her pretty face. Nancy shook her head and Ryan saw tears flow down her cheeks. He took a handkerchief out of his jacket inside pocket and handed it to her. Nancy wiped the tears away</p>
<p>“I'm sorry for earlier.”Nancy began shakily. “I shouldn't have said what I did.”</p>
<p>“I deserved it.”Ryan replied honestly. “The mistakes of my past I have a lot to answer for.”</p>
<p>“You are a different person than the Ryan Hudson I first met.”Nancy said quietly with a sniffle.</p>
<p>That warmed his heart and he smiled ruefully.</p>
<p>“Thanks, I think.”Ryan commented with a grin. “I am trying. I did mean what I said at the house. I do want to do right by you.”<br/>********<br/>“I'd like us to start again.”Nancy stated as she wiped her eyes once more with the handkerchief.</p>
<p>“I'd like that too.”Ryan said in a hoarse voice filled with emotion. “I'm hoping this will let Lucy rest a little easier.”</p>
<p>“Me too.”Nancy replied feeling tears start again.</p>
<p>*******<br/>The tears squeezed Ryan's heart. He hated to see his daughter so upset. Ryan silently cursed whoever had killed Marvin. He'd never been a fan of Owen and the feeling had been mutual. Still Ryan could see how much Nancy had cared for him even if they hadn't been dating that long. Ryan got up and moved to sit on the bench seat next to Nancy</p>
<p>“You know there's no love lost between Owen and I.”Ryan began quietly. “But I am sorry you had to go through this.”</p>
<p>********<br/>Everything seemed to hit Nancy at once. Perhaps the shock was wearing off and the grief taking hold full force. Either way all Nancy felt was a wave of intense sadness and loss.  She could still hear Bess's scream as they came across Owen's body.</p>
<p>“W-we found him.”Nancy said in a hiccuped sob. “I keep seeing his pale face and the blood....”</p>
<p>*******<br/>Ryan cursed silently. He hadn't known that part.  No wonder she was so upset. Losing someone was one thing but finding the person you loved murdered was something else. Ryan knew that from experience. He and Tiffany may not have been a romance for the ages but he had cared about his wife. Ryan wrapped his left arm around Nancy pulling her into a one sided embrace.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry you had to see that.”Ryan soothed softly. </p>
<p>Nancy nodded tearfully and moved closer into the embrace. Ryan wrapped his other arm around his daughter and felt her start to shake with sobs.</p>
<p>“Sssh.”Ryan said gently. “I'm here.”</p>
<p>Nancy continued to cry and Ryan just held her. He hoped Marvin had really cared about Nancy. Ryan suspected he had or else his daughter wouldn't have been with him. </p>
<p>“I know it doesn't seem like it but you will get through this.”Ryan said quietly, “I'll be here if you need me.”</p>
<p>They sat like that for another half hour. Ryan didn't know how he knew but he'd bet that Lucy was somewhere watching them. Watching them and making sure her family was going to be alright.  It'd take time but Ryan knew without a doubt that he and Nancy would be.</p>
<p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>